Fluid distribution systems can include a fluid tank, a valve mounted in the opening of the fluid tank, a return pipe or line, and a fluid distributor and collection device. A first end of the return pipe can be connected to the valve, and a second end of the return pipe can be connected to the fluid distributor and collection device located inside the tank. In addition to a fluid, the tank can include a filter media, such as sand.
The fluid distributor and collection device can filter liquid in the tank during operation of the fluid distribution system. In many fluid distribution systems, the fluid distributor and collection device includes a hub and plurality of laterals radially connected thereto. For example, slits in the plurality of laterals can receive fluid in the tank and direct the fluid towards a plurality of openings that can transfer the fluid into the hub. From the hub, the fluid can be directed up the return pipe and out of the fluid tank. Thus, the fluid is filtered by the filter media in the tank, and the media is retained by the fluid distributor and collection device.
In many fluid tanks used by those of skill in the art, the tank opening is restricted. For example, the tank opening can have a diameter as small as between four and four and a half inches. Accordingly, the fluid distributor and collection device, including the hub and plurality of laterals, generally cannot be inserted into the fluid tank fully assembled. The diameter of the assembled fluid distributor and collection device is too large to fit through the fluid tank opening.
Accordingly, in many common fluid tanks, the return pipe is inserted into the fluid tank as assembled only to the hub. Once the hub is inserted and placed in the tank, the laterals must be manually and individually connected to the hub. However, depending on the size of the tank opening, the hands of the individual who connects the laterals to the hub must also be small. Further, often a special tool or apparatus is required to securely and precisely connect the laterals to the hub once inside the tank.
There is thus a continuing, ongoing need for an improved fluid distributor and collection device that can be used in connection with known fluid distribution systems and fluid treatment tanks. Preferably, an improved fluid distributor and collection device can be placed inside of a fluid treatment tank as assembled.